Rosaries and Sin
by XxAbstractHeARTxX
Summary: Mello ditches God for Matt. It's far more fulfilling. Smut one shot.


If Mello was being completely honest, he had strayed from the path of Godly Devotion a while ago. The rosary that hung around his neck was little more than a decoration at this point, Mello wore it out of habit and for fashion. He had grown up, he was addicted to new things now. Adrenalin, drugs, pleasure… how could any God compare to that?

"Mels?" Matt groaned, slicing through his thoughts, drawing him back to reality. "Are you even listening to me?" Truthfully, Mello had forgot that Matt was even talking, though he new he should really pay more attention to him. He had abandoned the blinking DS that lay on the ground, for him, after all.

Before Mello could react, Matt's free hand reached out to grab the little metal cross and yanked him forward. "Why don't you ever fucking answer me?"

 _Pleasure._

 _Screw God._

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Mello finally growled out in response, referring to the bruises that dotted his face. He'd earned them in a fight he'd picked earlier that evening. There really was no point in rehashing, but his real intention for the answer was because he didn't want to talk at all.

Matt's eyes narrowed, most likely debating weather or not to fight him on this. They stayed like this for several intense moments, cigarette smoke clouding around them, Matt's hand still gripping onto the rosary, their eyes arguing silently.

Matt made the first move, his hand that was tangled with Mello's necklace jerked him even closer until their lips were touching. He had already been sitting on the floor but now he moved to sit up on his knees allowing better access to his blonde haired partners spot on the couch. Finally releasing the cross he let that hand travel up to Mello's neck, the hand that held the still burning cigarette now resting carelessly on his shoulder.

Then, suddenly Mello jerked away. Before the shock could even register on Matt's face a black boot found it's way to the red head's chest. With a none-too-gentle force Mello kicked him backwards, making his head smack down on the floor. "What the fuck M-" He didn't get a chance to finish, for the blonde was already on the move again.

Straddling his childhood roommate's torso, Mello reached for the cigarette, still clutched in Matt's hand (an impressive feat, seeing as he had just been kicked). Holding it between his own fingers he moved it to his lips, sucking in a lung full of smoke, leaving the stick there just long enough to shoot Matt a playful smirk. Taking it away Mello smashed it into the carpet, leaning forward to hover over the freckled face, letting the smoke curl out of his mouth and nostrils.

How could Matt be mad?

Now, more than a little aroused, Matt reached up to take a fistful of the fur vest, yanking it open in a desperate attempt to get it off his partner. It slid off his shoulders easily with Mello's assistance, Matt now reaching for the rosary, ready to pull it off. Mello was quicker though, his own hand darting out to grab onto Matt's neck. "Leave it on," His voice a deadly whisper.

The hand still grasping his throat turned Matt's face forcefully, exposing his neck. Mello wasted no time, his lips sucking and kissing the flesh there. Teeth skirted the skin, biting down on spots he already new Matt couldn't stand. His neck was purple when he came away, marked with teeth impressions and love bites. Matt didn't care. He'd let Mello mark him, bite him, do anything at this point. As long as he kept doing _something_.

The striped shirt left his body, leave two heaving pale chests plastered together, only the metal cross between them. Biting down on the inside of his own lip was all Matt could do to keep from crying out, his back arched in pleasure as Mello's lips moved lower. Teasing every inch of available skin. Biting on his nipples, tongue sliding along the soft skin of his abdomen, fingers playing with the flesh at the border of his jeans.

Mello regretfully had to let go of Matt's neck to work at his pants, nearly tearing the damn things off. He didn't bother leaving on his boxers either, he wanted him bear. Eager to please, Matt was already kicking off his socks. Soon his sunlight deprived body was glinting in the moonlight. Sitting up to get a better look, Mello tipped his head back in laughter.

The act made Matt's cheeks darken, sitting up as well, reaching for his lover. Mello already had the devious look in his eyes though, this time both of his hands finding their way around his neck. Standing, he dragged Matt up with him who was now letting out soft whimpers. Mello's strong grip drove the compliant boy to the nearest wall, once again letting his head thud against it. At this point, Matt didn't care if he came away with brain damage.

Letting him go, Mello dropped to his knees, the grin on his face downright evil. Drool dripped from his lips, falling onto the already too hard cock. He grabbed on to it, running the length to spread the homemade lube, jerking it while never letting their eyes disconnect. Using the palm of his hand Mello pushed the hard member against Matt's stomach, his tongue that started at the bottom ran along every inch until he got to the head.

When he took it into his mouth, Matt couldn't help but curl his hands in the long hair his hips lifting off the wall as if he was silently begging. _Good_ , right where Mello wanted him. Taking his balls in his hand he tugged softly as he worked his cock over with his mouth. He took as much as he could down his throat, his tongue swirling along the veined tissue. If he needed breath his would tease the head, sucking intensely there, brushing his thumb against it.

Matt could cum right there.

"Mello, _please_ ," Matt couldn't help but whine out, desperately pulling on his partner's hair. He considerably backed off, leaving Matt with no contact.

"What?" His devilishly innocent response came.

"Please, fuck me already." There was no shame in his voice, only raw lust. His beg wasn't pathetic, it was driven by need, by emotion. He wanted Mello, like he always did. " _Please_!"

Biting into his lip to hide his own desire, Mello nodded. "Since you asked so nice," He snarked, taking Matt's thin hands in his own, pulling him down on top of him. Now straddling Mello, Matt brought their lips together, kissing with heat. Their tongues collided, lips crushing the life out of one another, so hard that the split lip Mello had obtained earlier cracked open, blood now running down both of their chins.

Neither noticed, or cared.

Mello yanked off his leather pants, Matt making himself busy by moving into a new position, ready to accept his lover. His cheek rested against the carpet, his ass in the air, fingers curling into fists as he waited.

Spitting into his hand Mello slid two fingers into Matt's waiting hole, resulting in a thankful whisper. Moving and curling his fingers he teased his partner with one hand, the other stroking his own cock. Yanking them out, Matt began to protest when his cock was quickly thrust into him as a replacement. Desire burned through them both, Mello's now free hands gripping onto the frail waist as he thrust into Matt.

The feel of the tight passage round his cock made moans masked as curses spill from his lips, hunching over the arched body to lay possessive kisses along Matt's back. "You feel so fucking good, Matty." The words were barely audible as they fought to cut through the groans of both men, their bodies jerking as Mello roughly drove into him, his rosary scraping Matt's back as he did.

Matt could have cum just from the feeling of being full, his g-spot being banged repeatedly, his cheek rubbing into the carpet, sure to leave a burn..But as even more torturous pleasure, Mello reached around to take his pulsating cock once again. He didn't even have to move his hands, the way he was slamming into him jerked his hips enough each time to give friction to the member.

Mello could feel his lover's balls tighten, he knew he was coming before he said it, still the breathy words that left Matt's lips satisfied him, "Fuck. Mel, I'm gonna cum," Thick ropes shot out of his cock at that moment. Moans turned to whimpers as Matt was left feeling spent, a content smile on his lips. Mello still wasn't there yet though, so he continued to push into him, roughly.

The now sensitive cock bounced as he worked on throwing his own hips back to help out Mello. "Cum for me, please, Mel." His words were a husky plead, clenching down on the cock that pulled out of him, holding on tightly as he pushed back in. That technique was sure to make him explode.

He was right, Mello was close now, panting and crying out. "Fuck, Matt," His voice was hoarse as he pulled out, falling backward. This time it was his head that hit the floor. Matt was quick to snake his way between his thighs, hands gripping them so tightly it would surely leave red marks, hopefully bruising. All it took was one measly lick, and Mello's cock was jerking and spurting. His chest arched off the back, hands tangled in red hair as his vision blurred.

When his cock had finally finished, now empty Mello saw the cum that covered his own abdomen and chest. A few shoots had completely covered his cross. It was Matt's turn to give him a devil-like grin, sliding upward to give a few licks to Mello's pale stomach, pausing at the rosary. Leaning down he took the metal into his mouth, sucking it clean, leaving it between his teeth once it was . The look in their eyes as they met was enough to make him lose it all over again.

"Fuck, Matt," Mello couldn't help but laugh. Who needed God when you had Matt. Sitting up he forced Matt to sit back as well, they were both messes, split lip, blood smeared on both their faces, cum on both of them, hair mused, dark purple marks on Matt's neck and Mello's face. Yet both of them had never seen the other so attractive. Mello smiled wide, his lip splitting even more, blood leaking out once again. That didn't stop them from kissing.

"I love you, Mels."

Matt's face was buried in the soft skin of Mello's neck, eyelashes fluttering against his shoulder. The moment was theirs, so perfect. No drugs, no video games, nothing but them. Mello wouldn't have it any other way. If God was good, Matt was great. Pulling away to grab the rosary around his neck, Mello pulled it off, dangling it between them. This had been with him since he was a child, but so had Matt.

Reaching out Mello placed the necklace around Matt's neck, marveling at how it looked. Like it belonged.

"I love you too, Matt."


End file.
